familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
July 14
"Quatorze Juillet" (Fourteenth of July in French) is Bastille Day, the French national holiday celebrating the storming of the Bastille in 1789 during the French Revolution. Events *1223 - In France, Louis VIII becomes King of France upon the death of his father, Philip II of France. *1698 - The Darien scheme begins with five ships, bearing about 1,200 people, departing Leith for the Isthmus of Panama. *1769 - The de Portolá Expedition establishes a base in California, and sets out to find the Port of Monterey (now Monterey). *1771 - Foundation of the Mission San Antonio de Padua in modern California by the Franciscan friar Junípero Serra. *1789 - French Revolution: Citizens of Paris storm the Bastille and free seven prisoners. *1790 - French Revolution: Citizens of Paris celebrate the constitutional monarchy and national reconciliation in the Fête de la Fédération. *1791 - The Priestley Riots drive Joseph Priestley, a supporter of the French Revolution, out of Birmingham, England. *1798 - The Sedition Act becomes United States law making it a federal crime to write, publish, or utter false or malicious statements about the United States government. *1825 - The Jefferson Literary and Debating Society was founded at the University of Virginia. *1827 - The first Roman Catholic Mass is celebrated in the Hawaiian Islands by Fathers Abraham Armand and Alexis Bachelot of France and Patrick Short of the United Kingdom, members of the Congregation of the Sacred Hearts of Jesus and Mary. It would be the foundation of the present-day Diocese of Honolulu. *1865 - First ascent of the Matterhorn by Edward Whymper and party, four of whom died on the descent. *1902 - The Campanile in St Mark's Square, Venice collapses, also demolishing the loggetta. *1933 - Gleichschaltung: In Germany, all political parties are outlawed except the Nazi Party. *1940 - World War II: Andrew George Latta McNaughton takes command of the 7th Army Corps consisting of British, Canadian and New Zealand troops. *1943 - In Joplin, George Washington Carver National Monument becomes the first United States National Monument in honor of a black American. *1948 - Palmiro Togliatti, leader of the Italian Communist Party, is shot near to the Italian Parliament. *1954 - The central region of the United States suffers extremely hot weather, with the temperature reaching 118° F (48° C) in Warsaw and Union, and 117° F (47° C) in East St. Louis, setting new all-time state record high temperatures. *1958 - Iraqi Revolution: In Iraq the monarchy is overthrown by Arab nationalists and Abdul Karim Kassem becomes the nation's new leader. *1965 - Mariner 4 flyby of Mars takes the first close-up photos of another planet. *1966 - In Chicago, Richard Speck murders eight student nurses in their dormitory. * 1966 - A fire at a mental hospital in Guatemala City kills 225. *1969 - Football War: After Honduras loses a soccer game against El Salvador, rioting breaks out in Honduras against Salvadoran migrant workers. Of the 300,000 Salvadoran workers in Honduras, tens of thousands are expelled, prompting a brief Salvadoran invasion of Honduras. The OAS works out a cease-fire on July 18, taking effect on July 20. * 1969 - Large denominations of United States currency, namely the $500, $1,000, $5,000 and $10,000 bills, are officially withdrawn from circulation by the Federal Reserve System due to "lack of use," leaving the $100 bill as the largest unit of circulating United States currency. http://www.moneyfactory.gov/section.cfm/5/42 *1981 - MCLN bombs a popular cinema in Bangui, Central African Republic. Afterwards a declaration is issued, demanding withdrawal of French troops from the country. *1984 - New Zealand elects the Fourth Labour Government bringing in David Lange as Prime Minister of New Zealand, and thus breaking nine years of National party governance under Robert Muldoon. It was this government that introduced the world's first and only nuclear free legislation. *1988 - Volkswagen's automobile plant in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania - the first auto assembly plant operated by a non-American car manufacturer in the United States - closes after little more than a decade of operation. The plant built Volkswagen's Rabbit model in its first six years, then produced the Golf and some Jetta models until its closing. *1992 - A major fire consumes an entire city block in tourist destination Gatlinburg, destroying the "Ripley's Believe It Or Not!" Museum and several other local businesses and attractions in the process. *1995 - The MP3 format was named. *2000 - George Speight, the principal instigator of the Fiji coup of 2000, was arrested with 369 of his followers and charged with treason. *2002 - During Bastille Day celebrations, French President Jacques Chirac escapes an assassination attempt unscathed. *2005 - Europe holds a two minute silence at 12:00 BST in remembrance of the 7/7 bombings of London, United Kingdom *2006 - The verdict in the Italian Football Match Fixing Scandal was delivered- Juventus were relegated, Lazio, Fiorentina and AC Milan were spared relegation. *2007 - Russia withdraws from the Treaty on Conventional Armed Forces in Europe. Births *1454 - Poliziano, Florentine humanist (d. 1494) *1602 - Jules Mazarin, French statesman and cardinal (d. 1661) *1608 - George Goring, English royalist soldier (d. 1657) *1610 - Ferdinando II de' Medici (d. 1670) *1634 - Pasquier Quesnel, French Jansenist theologian (d. 1719) *1671 - Jacques D'Allonville, French astronomer and mathematician (d. 1732) *1675 - Claude Alexandre de Bonneval, French soldier (d. 1747) *1676 - Caspar Abel, German theologian, historian, and poet (d. 1763) *1696 - William Oldys, English antiquarian and bibliographer (d. 1761) *1721 - John Douglas, Scottish Anglican bishop and man of letters (d. 1807) *1743 - Gavrila Romanovich Derzhavin, Russian poet (d. 1816) *1801 - Johannes Peter Müller, German physiologist (d. 1858) *1816 - Arthur de Gobineau, French philosopher (d. 1882) *1829 - Edward White Benson, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1896) *1857 - Emmeline Pankhurst, English suffragette (d. 1928) *1859 - Willy Hess, German violinist (d. 1928) *1860 - Owen Wister, American author (d. 1938) *1862 - Gustav Klimt, Austrian painter and graphic artist (d. 1918) *1865 - Arthur Capper, Newspaper publisher and politician (d. 1951) *1868 - Gertrude Bell, English archaeologist, writer, spy, and administrator (d. 1926) *1874 - Khedive Abbas II of Egypt (d. 1944) *1885 - King Sisavang Vong of Laos (d. 1959) *1891 - Alexander M. Volkov, Russian novelist and mathematician (d. 1977) *1893 - Clarence J. Brown, Newspaper publisher and politician (d. 1965) *1896 - Buenaventura Durruti, Spanish anarchist (d. 1936) *1898 - A. B. "Happy" Chandler, American politician and baseball commissioner (d. 1991) *1903 - Irving Stone, American writer (d. 1989) *1901 - Gerald Finzi, British composer (d. 1956) *1904 - Isaac Bashevis Singer, Polish Yiddish author (d. 1991) *1906 - Tom Carvel, Greek-born businessman and inventor (d. 1990) *1907 - Chico Landi, Brazilian racing driver (d. 1989) *1910 - William Hanna, American animator (d. 2001) *1911 - Terry-Thomas, British actor (d. 1990) *1912 - Northrop Frye, Canadian literary critic (d. 1991) * 1912 - Woody Guthrie, American folk musician (d. 1967) *1913 - Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr., 38th President of the United States (d. 2006) *1918 - Ingmar Bergman, Swedish film and theatre director (d. 2007) * 1918 - Arthur Laurents, American playwright, novelist, and director *1919 - Lino Ventura, Italian-born actor (d. 1987) *1921 - Leon Garfield, English children's author (d. 1996) * 1921 - Geoffrey Wilkinson, English chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1996) *1922 - Robin Olds, American fighter pilot (d. 2007) * 1922 - Elfriede Rinkel, Nazi concentration camp guard *1923 - Dale Robertson, American actor *1924 - James W. Black, Scottish pharmacologist, Nobel laureate *1926 - Harry Dean Stanton, American actor *1927 - John Chancellor, American television commentator (d. 1996) *1928 - Nancy Olson, American actress *1930 - Polly Bergen, American actress *1932 - Roosevelt Grier, American football player and actor *1933 - Robert Bourassa, Quebec politician (d. 1996) *1937 - Yoshiro Mori, Japanese politician *1938 - Jerry Rubin, American activist (d. 1994) *1939 - Karel Gott, Czech singer * 1939 - Sid Haig, American actor * 1939 - George E. Slusser, American scholar and writer *1941 - Maulana Karenga, American author and activist * 1941 - Andreas Khol, Austrian politician *1942 - Javier Solana, Spanish European Union foreign policy chief *1943 - Christopher Priest, English novelist *1944 - Billy McCool, baseball player *1946 - Vincent Pastore, American actor * 1946 - John Wood, Australian actor *1947 - Claudia Kennedy, U.S. Army officer *1950 - Gwen Guthrie, American singer (d. 1999) *1951 - Erich Hallhuber, German actor (d. 2003) *1952 - Franklin Graham, American evangelist * 1952 - Joel Silver, American film producer *1956 - Vladimir Kulich, Czech actor *1958 - Joe Keenan, American screenwriter, television producer and novelist. *1960 - Jane Lynch, American actress * 1960 - Anna Bligh, Australian politician *1961 - Jackie Earle Haley, American actor *1963 - Phil Rosenthal, American newspaper columnist *1965 - Igor Khoroshev, Russian musician (Yes) *1966 - Charles Edward Ambler, British noble * 1966 - Tanya Donelly, American musician (Belly) * 1966 - Ellen Reid, Canadian musician (Crash Test Dummies) * 1966 - Matthew Fox, American actor * 1966 - Brian Selznick, American author and illustrator *1967 - Jeff Jarrett, American professional wrestler * 1967 - Robin Ventura, American baseball player * 1967 - Patrick J. Kennedy, politician *1971 - Mark LoMonaco, American professional wrestler * 1971 - Joey Styles, American wrestling commentator * 1971 - Marie-Chantal Toupin, French Canadian singer *1972 - Deborah Mailman, Australian actress *1973 - Halil Mutlu, Bulgaria-born Turkish weightlifter * 1973 - Adam Quinn, American bagpipe player * 1973 - Candela Peña, Spanish actress *1974 - David Mitchell, English comedian and actor *1975 - Taboo, American rapper * 1975 - Tim Hudson, baseball player *1976 - Geraint Jones, English cricketer *1977 - Victoria *1979 - Bernie Castro, baseball player *1980 - George Smith, Australian Rugby player *1981 - Lee Mead, English actor *1984 - Chris Steele, Canadian Musician in Alexisonfire *1983 - Wesley Dening, Australian TV personality *1986 - SpongeBob SquarePants, Animated character *1986 - Ed Francis, American TV personality *1987 - Adam Johnson, English footballer *1988 - James Vaughan, English footballer *1989 - Sean Flynn-Amir, American actor Deaths * 664 - Deusdedit of Canterbury, Archbishop of Canterbury * 937 - Arnulf *1223 - King Philip II of France (b. 1165) *1270 - Boniface of Savoy *1274 - Saint Bonaventure (b. 1221) *1370 - Duke William of Austria *1575 - Richard Taverner, English Bible translator *1614 - Camillus de Lellis, Italian saint (b. 1550) *1671 - Méric Casaubon, English classical scholar (b. 1599) *1723 - Claude Fleury, French historian (b. 1640) *1742 - Richard Bentley, English classical scholar (b. 1662) *1766 - František Maxmilián Kaňka, Czech architect (b. 1674) *1774 - James O'Hara, British field marshal (b. 1682) *1780 - Charles Batteux, French philosopher (b. 1713) *1789 - Jacques de Flesselles, French provost (assassinated) (b. 1721) * 1789 - Bernard-René de Launay, governor of the Bastille, murdered during the Storming of the Bastille (b.1740) *1790 - Ernst Gideon Freiherr von Laudon, Austrian field marshal (b. 1717) *1817 - Anne Louise Germaine de Staël, Swiss author (b. 1766) *1827 - Augustin-Jean Fresnel, French physicist (b. 1788) *1834 - Edmond Charles Genêt, French ambassador to the United States during the French Revolution (b. 1763) *1850 - August Neander, German theologian (b. 1789) *1876 - Thomas Hazlehurst, English Methodist chapel builder (b. 1816) *1881 - Billy the Kid, American outlaw (b. 1859?) *1887 - Alfred Krupp, German munitions manufacturer (b. 1812) *1904 - Paul Kruger, Boer resistance leader (b. 1824) *1907 - William Henry Perkin, English chemist and inventor (b. 1838) *1910 - Marius Petipa, French dancer and choreographer (b. 1818) *1917 - Octave Lapize, French cyclist (b. 1887) *1939 - Alphonse Mucha, Czech painter, decorative artist (b. 1860) *1954 - Jacinto Benavente, Spanish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1866) *1965 - Adlai Stevenson, U.S. Presidential candidate (b. 1900) *1967 - Tudor Arghezi, Romanian writer (b. 1880) *1968 - Konstantin Georgiyevich Paustovsky, Russian writer (b. 1892) *1974 - Carl Spaatz, American Air Force general (b. 1891) *1975 - Madan Mohan, Hindi Film's Melodious Music director (b. 1924) *1984 - Ernest Tidyman, American writer (b. 1928) * 1984 - Philippe Wynne, American musician (b. 1941) *1989 - Frank Bell, British educator (b. 1916) *1993 - Léo Ferré, French singer and songwriter (b. 1916) *1994 - César Tovar, Venezuelan Major League Baseball player (b. 1940) *1996 - Jeff Krosnoff, CART driver (b. 1964) *1998 - Dick McDonald, American fast food entrepreneur (b. 1909) *1999 - Gar Samuelson, American drummer (b. 1958) *2000 - William Roscoe Estep, American Baptist historian (b. 1920) * 2000 - René Ríos Boettiger, Chilean cartoonist (b. 1911) * 2000 - Meredith MacRae, American actress (b. 1944) *2002 - Joaquín Balaguer, President of the Dominican Republic (b. 1906) *2003 - Tex Schramm, American football general manager (b. 1920) * 2003 - Éva Janikovszky, Hungarian novelist (b. 1926) * 2003 - François-Albert Angers, French Canadian economist (b. 1909) *2005 - Cicely Saunders, English Nurse, physician, and writer (b. 1918) *2007 - John Ferguson Sr, former professional hockey player (b. 1938) Holidays and observances *France and all French dependencies - Bastille Day. *Kiribati - Independence Day, 3rd day, not a holiday. *Sweden - Birthday of Victoria, an official flag day. Liturgical feasts *Saint Bonaventure, bishop, confessor, Doctor of the Church *Saint Camillus de Lellis, priest, confessor (died 1614), patron saints of sick care *Saint Cyprian, martyr at Poitiers *Saint Exuperius, bishop of Bayeux *Saint Phocas, bishop, martyr France; 6082 *Saint Giles of Assisi *Saint Henry, confessor Gnesen *Saint Idus *Saint Justus, confessor (at Trier, or Bourges) Trier, Bourges, Sens *Saint Landericus, bishop of Sées Paris *Saint Libertus (died 743) *Saint Lupus, bishop (of Bayeux) (Translation) Bayeux *Saint Maldegar, confessor Cambrai *Saint Sisinnius and companions, martyrs Chur *Saint Ulric(us) (died 1093) *Saint Vigor, bishop of Bayeux (Translation) Bayeux *Saint Vincent, confessor Cambrai *Saint Amelberga, virgin Bruges External links * BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July